Interdits
by Brain Damages
Summary: Hermione a pour mission d'éliminer Drago Malefoy une bonne fois pour toute. Il a reçu le même ordre. Mais une fois face à face, rien ne va se dérouler comme prévu... OS


**Un petit O.S pour commencer en douceur ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Une courte histoire alliant sensualité, amour et tragédie, parce que DM/HG, c'est comme ça qu'ils sont les plus beaux : Dans la souffrance et la décadence. Bonne lecture :) !**

* * *

**"Il y a un adage qui dit qu'on fait souvent du mal à ceux qu'on aime, mais il oublie de dire qu'on aime souvent ceux qui nous font du mal..."** _Fight Club_

**

* * *

**

**- Je te plais ?** demanda t-il d'un ton placide tout en s'avançant d'une démarche très féline et prédatrice en sa direction.

**- Pas le moins du monde…**

Une bonne heure s'était écoulée depuis l'arrivée d'Hermione, et à présent le manoir était complètement délabré. Ils s'étaient battus avec acharnement, jusqu'à ce que Drago perde sa baguette. Leur voix était terne, basse, elle était morne. Elle s'insinuait entre leurs lèvres pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'obscurité extérieure. La guerre avait répandu sa noirceur partout sur son passage : dans le ciel, les vêtements et surtout dans les cœurs. Cette guerre avait noirci le cœur de ceux qui se croyaient bons. Tous les deux semblaient vides, intérieurement habités d'une souffrance aussi invisible qu'intolérable. Ils étaient devenus des machines à exécuter les ordres en provenance de leurs supérieurs, sans se poser la moindre question. Hermione devait éliminer Drago. Drago devait éliminer Hermione. Ils se jaugeaient l'un autre sans vraiment savoir quoi faire, sans vraiment savoir comme réagir. Et Drago continuait d'avancer, lentement. Et Hermione continuait de reculer, lentement. Autour d'eux, le temps semblait s'être arrêté, tout était devenu pesant, insignifiant. La violence de la bataille emportait tout sur son passage, ne laissant derrière elle que de vulgaires carcasses sans âme et sans vie. Les deux ennemis trainaient leur corps fatigué par simple automatisme, mais le cœur n'y était plus, au fond, ils étaient déjà morts. La jeune femme fut bientôt acculée contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière elle, dont la peinture s'écaillait au possible. Le blond était venu se poser tout contre elle, sans le moindre signe de violence ou d'animosité, il avait simplement planté ses orbes métallisé dans ceux chocolat de son assaillante. Leur visage était maintenant beaucoup trop proche pour que la lionne puisse se sentir à l'aise. Elle sentait le souffle du serpent sur ses lèvres, et tressaillit lorsqu'il posa avec une fermeté décadente sa main sur sa hanche.

**- Tu es toujours aussi mauvaise actrice que je le pensais Hermione**, murmura t-il d'une voix suave mais éteinte.

Elle sentit un frisson lui traverser l'échine lorsqu'elle l'entendit murmurer son prénom à son oreille avec une telle intensité. Elle n'avait jamais eu le droit qu'à 'Granger', 'le castor', ou encore 'sale Sang de Bourbe' lorsqu'il était dans ses mauvais jours… Il avait toujours aimé se donner en spectacle en l'humiliant devant ses perfides camarades de maison, elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se retrouver seule avec lui plus de quelques secondes. Elle était tellement troublée par son comportement qu'elle eut du mal à aligner quelques mots, seule une raillerie parvint à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres pulpeuses.

**- Je ne savais pas qu'il t'arrivait de penser à moi Malefoy**, répondit-elle avec un sourire qu'elle n'arriva même pas à rendre acide.

Un silence pénible et incommodant s'installa entre eux. Drago n'avait même plus l'envie de lui balancer au visage une de ces remarques particulièrement acerbes dont lui seul avait le secret, il se contenta de raffermir la poigne qu'il exerçait sur ses hanches, collant son bassin au sien dans une position outrageusement lascive. Il remarqua qu'elle ne tentait même pas de se débattre, néanmoins, elle refusait de céder. Elle avait l'air de batailler intérieurement pour ne pas se laisser aller dans les bras de ce qui était à ce jour celui qu'elle considérait comme son pire ennemi. L'ancienne Gryffondor sentait tous ses sens s'affoler un à un. Elle pouvait sentir l'excitation du serpent tandis que celui ondulait du bassin contre le sien, elle se sentait de plus en plus fragile. Paradoxalement, elle se sentait forte et de plus en plus libre.

**- Dis le…**, murmura t-il avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille tout en passant une de ses mains sous sa chemise pour caresser sa poitrine.

Hermione tenta vainement de se débattre avant de soupirer de plaisir et de désir sous les caresses expertes de son assaillant. Oubliant toute méfiance, elle lâcha sa baguette qui roula sur le parquet décomposé. Une de ses mains maintenant libre vint se poser avec douceur sur le dos du serpent, apprenant avec sensualité les formes de son corps d'Apollon, tandis que sa main gauche était venue se caller derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer d'avantage contre elle. Leur bouche se cherchait sans jamais réussir à se trouver. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvraient, tentaient de s'apprivoiser. Leur souffle se mélangeait dans un rythme effréné. Le blond savait déjà qu'il avait gagné, encore quelques secondes et il n'aurait plus qu'à cueillir l'objet de ses fantasmes les plus refoulés et les plus ardents. La jeune sorcière s'avança d'avantage pour tenter de capturer ses lèvres, mais il se recula, l'empêchant de parvenir à ses fins. Elle recula à son tour, perdue, et cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui s'approcha, sans pour autant l'embrasser. Elle comprit enfin qu'il s'amusait, et qu'il la torturerait jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive si elle n'abdiquait pas.

**- Je…** commença t-elle d'une voix déjà éraillée par le désir.

La plaquant plus sauvagement contre le mur, il vint se poser dans le creux de son cou pour lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

**- Prends moi**, souffla t-elle à bout de nerf.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Drago pour perdre totalement le contrôle de lui-même. Dans la seconde qui suivit, il plaqua fougueusement ses lèvres contre les siennes, laissant sa langue caresser avec avidité celle de son ennemie de toujours. En cet instant, aucun des deux ne souhaitaient se poser de question. La guerre leur avait tout pris, ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre. Oubliant tout de la mission qui l'avait menée jusqu'ici, Hermione se laissa passionnément aller entre les bras de son potentiel amant. Un craquement sonore et la voilà désorientée. Il vient de transplanner. C'est une chambre, ou plutôt un taudis en bois avec un lit double en son centre. Surement une cachette pour l'ancien mangemort –traqué de part et d'autre par ses anciens acolytes et les membres de l'ordre avide de vengeance. Elle sait que c'est dangereux, que c'est peut être un piège. Lui pense la même chose. Mais lorsque leur regard enivré se croise à nouveau, les doutes s'envolent. En quelques secondes, ils sont déjà nus et ne forment plus qu'un. Ils font l'amour dans ce lit, et le temps semble s'arrêter, ne plus avoir la moindre importance. Ils font l'amour. Hermione le sait. Elle l'a toujours su. Elle l'aime. C'est interdit. Hermione le sait aussi. Mais elle l'aime quand même, elle n'y peut rien.

Epuisés, ils tombent sur le lit, tendrement lovés l'un contre l'autre. Epuisés mais heureux. Elle caresse doucement son visage, le prend en coupe entre ses mains et l'embrasse avec douceur.

**- Je t'aime…**

Il la fixe et ne répond pas, mais malgré l'obscurité, elle peut voir tout l'amour qu'il lui porte au fond de ses grands yeux gris. Ça lui suffit, elle n'en demande pas plus.

**- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu risques en prononçant ces mots.**

**- Je m'en fous… Ce soir je m'en fous !**

**- Jamais nous ne pourrons être ensemble, tu le sais encore mieux que moi, tout cela ne se terminera jamais… Si tu ne me tues pas ce soir, tu seras considérée comme une traitre, il en va de même pour moi. Nos chemins ne mènent qu'à la mort…**

**- Je préfère mourir ce soir dans tes bras que vivre une éternité sans toi !**

**- Tu commences à sortir de grand discours philosophiques, tu ferais mieux de dormir un peu, tu es épuisée…**

Et tandis qu'elle se laissait gagner par le sommeil, Drago se leva sans un bruit. Sa décision, il l'avait déjà prise depuis longtemps, depuis qu'il l'avait vue entrer dans le manoir, baguette en main, fermement résolue à le tuer de sang froid. Il fit le tour du lit et ramassa un poignard posé sur la table de chevet. Il s'agenouilla dans l'ombre la plus complète de la pièce et se mit à penser. Il pensa à ce qu'aurait pu être leur vie s'ils ne s'étaient pas connus dans ces conditions.

**- Drago ?**

Quelques heures avaient passé, et la jeune sorcière s'était réveillée, seule au beau milieu d'un lit froid et bien trop grand pour une seule personne. Elle se leva en s'enroulant dans le drap pour masquer sa nudité. La silhouette de Drago se détachait dans l'ombre grâce à la lumière de la lune que laissait entrer l'unique lucarne de la cabane. Il était à genoux, par terre, de dos. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et le sortit de sa transe. Il se leva et la fixa longuement. Une de ses mains vint remettre en place une mèche folle. Il l'embrassa.

**- Je t'aime Hermione…**

**- Je sais**, murmura t-elle en le serrant dans ses bras.

Elle sentit alors quelque chose de froid et de tranchant pénétrer son abdomen, ainsi qu'une intense douleur la traverser de pied en cap. Elle s'effondra dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Quel plus beau rêve que celui de s'endormir à jamais contre celui qu'on aime ? Détruit, Drago tomba à genou, le corps sans vie d'Hermione reposant sur lui. Une larme coula le long de sa joue à la blancheur opaline. Il fondit bientôt en larme, et, saisissant la baguette de son amour défunt, il embrasa la pièce. Les flammes lui brulaient la peau. Il ne souffrait pas. La douleur de son cœur était déjà bien trop forte. Il n'était plus que désespoir.


End file.
